Rosa de los vientos
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Su mente no es capaz de dejar de pensar en su rosa de los vientos. Este fic participa del "Torneo de Desembarco del Rey" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras".


**Rosa de los vientos**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego pertenece a George R. R Martin.

_Este fic participa del "Torneo de Desembarco del Rey" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

**Longitud: **Viñeta.

**Relaciones: **Slash (hombre con hombre).

**Frase:** _"El viento agitaba sus cabellos y le traía el aroma de su piel."_

**Personajes: **Loras Tyrell y Renly Baratheon.

* * *

Recuerda el sol dorado de Altojardín que le arrancaba destellos a sus rizos cobrizos y la chimenea alimentada por aromáticos cedros que mantenía su habitación caliente por las noches. En su nuevo hogar el clima la mayor parte del tiempo es húmedo, durante el día sopla un viento gélido que trae consigo el aroma del mar y durante las noches los relámpagos que azotan Bastión de Tormentas, dejan una estela plateada a su paso. Sus estancias son tan cómodas como un escudero de noble cuna merece y sus tareas son relativamente fáciles: preparar la montura cuando quiere salir a cabalgar, asegurarse que haya siempre una jarra con agua fresca en sus aposentos, acercarle la espada cuando quiere entrenarse en las artes del combate y despojarle de sus ropas cuando se va a dormir.

La mañana aparece inusualmente soleada y Loras es despertado por el ruido violento de la puerta chocando contra la piedra de la pared. Abre los ojos sobresaltado y al encontrarse con la figura de Renly, maldice internamente ya que se ha quedado dormido. Es la primera vez que le sucede algo como aquello, ya que desde que ha llegado a Bastión de Tormentas a servir como su escudero, jamás se ha dormido o demorado ante una orden del muchacho que le supera poco en cuanto a la edad. A pesar de que su escudero se ha quedado dormido y ha tenido que prepararse el baño él mismo, Renly luce una sonrisa en el rostro y en su mano lleva un melocotón.

— ¿Qué haces todavía acostado? ¡Ha amanecido soleado y tenemos tantas cosas que hacer el día de hoy! Se me ha antojado practicar algo de esgrima y salir a cabalgar por los alrededores de la fortaleza. También le pediré a las ayudantes de cocina que me preparen un postre delicioso hecho de melocotones. ¿Sabías que no es época de melocotones? Cuando eres el hermano menor del nuevo rey de Poniente, todo es posible.

—Lo puedo imaginar. Hay tantos señores que quieren tener el favor de Su Alteza pero ¿realmente pueden conseguirlo con melocotones?

Renly muerde la fruta y el dulce líquido le corre por la comensura de los labios que se mantienen en una sonrisa.

—No sé si pueden conseguir el favor de Robert pero pueden conseguir mi favor. No debe significar mucho para ellos ya que soy el último en la línea de sucesión pero a mí si me importan sus melocotones. ¿Te he dicho que son mi fruta preferida?

— ¿Estás bromeando conmigo? Yo podía jurar por el Herrero y por la Doncella que tu fruta preferida eran las manzanas amarillas. Esas manzanas que cuando las muerdes son arenosas y cuyas cáscaras son incomestibles.

—Si tienes ese pensamiento es porque eres poco observador —dice Renly dándole otra mordida al melocotón—. Ahora ponte de pie y comienza a vestirte que tenemos todo un entrenamiento por delante. Aprovecha que solamente por hoy te dejaré ganarme pero solamente por hoy y porque eres tú.

Loras deja su mente en blanco por breves segundos y luego asimila las palabras que Renly acaba de pronunciar. De pronto siente la imperiosa necesidad de limpiar su boca de aquel jugo dulzón que está acariciando sus labios y su barbilla. Se pone de pie como él le ha indicado pero en lugar de dirigirse a la silla que contiene sus ropas, se dirige en dirección al muchacho y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta confundido.

No tiene tiempo a decir una sola palabra más cuando su boca se encuentra siendo besada por la del escudero. Si a Renly le molesta el contacto que están compartiendo, no lo demuestra en absoluto y sus ojos se cierran cuando la lengua de Loras se asegura de quitar cada rastro de dulce líquido que queda en la comensura de sus labios y su barbilla. La lengua se mueve serpenteante en dirección al cuello y un gemido inunda la habitación.

«Recuerdo la primera vez que lo contemplé de cerca.**_ El viento agitaba sus cabellos y me traía el aroma de su piel._** En ese preciso instante no supe reconocer de qué aroma se trataba pero ahora que me encuentro tan cerca de su cuerpo, no me queda ninguna duda —el recuerdo y el pensamiento le inundan la mente—. Muchas veces me pregunté si su piel tendría el sabor de los melocotones que tanto le gustan. Siempre me pregunté tantas cosas y ahora tengo la respuesta rozando las yemas de mis dedos.»

Una mano se aferra a los rizos cobrizos que tantas veces fueron iluminados por el sol de Altojardín y que ahora son iluminados por los relámpagos de Bastión de Tormentas. Los dedos rozan la nuca del escudero que continúa succionando la piel de su cuello e inhala con fuerza el aroma que desprende el cuerpo masculino que tiene junto a él. Renly echa la cabeza hacía atrás, permitiendo que Loras tenga más acceso a su cuello, a su cuerpo, a él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —vuelve a interrogar cuando una oleada de deseo comienza a impregnarle cada rincón del cuerpo—. ¿Por qué quieres enloquecerme de este modo?

Renly acaba de cometer un grave error, acaba de exponer la mayor debilidad que tiene: Loras. Él es una debilidad porque cada vez que lo tiene cerca, el mundo tiembla bajo sus pies y pierde el sentido de la orientación. Su mente no es capaz de pensar en otra cosa que en sus rizos cobrizos, sus ojos dorados como el oro y su piel bronceada por el sol de Altojardín.

Su mente no es capaz de dejar de pensar en su rosa de los vientos.


End file.
